Fantendo Story/Eps 3
(04:03:40 PM) Spark Spark31@dm-26986.sip.mem.bellsouth.net entered the room. (04:03:40 PM) mode (+v Spark) by ChanServ (04:04:40 PM) Hemu is awesome so shut up: OMFG it's Spark the creator dude (04:04:52 PM) Hemu is awesome so shut up: Anyways moose guy (04:04:55 PM) Hemu is awesome so shut up: Why are you here? (04:05:03 PM) Henrydamoose: dunno (04:05:16 PM) Henrydamoose: Why else would I be here? (04:06:53 PM) Hemu is awesome so shut up: Ok do you want to leave moose guy (04:07:44 PM) Henrydamoose: No :( (04:10:00 PM) Hemu is awesome so shut up: Anyways Mr. Creator Man (04:10:18 PM) Hemu is awesome so shut up: Thunder got totally angry that his dad was killed and stuff (04:10:20 PM) Hemu is awesome so shut up: and rage-quit (04:10:28 PM) Hemu is awesome so shut up: should we force him to come back? (04:10:34 PM) Spark: THUNDER? WHO IS THUNDER (04:10:44 PM) Hemu is awesome so shut up: some raccoon-dog (04:10:51 PM) Hemu is awesome so shut up: with a spaceship (04:10:52 PM) Spark: YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS (04:11:04 PM) Spark: FORCE HIM TO COME BACK, HEMU (04:11:07 PM) Hemu is awesome so shut up: Also son of that YoshiEgg guy who JesseR00 killed (04:11:08 PM) Hemu is awesome so shut up: Ok (04:11:30 PM) Hemu is awesome so shut up: NOW HENRYDAMOOSE (04:11:36 PM) Hemu is awesome so shut up: JOIN OUR EVIL SIDE (04:11:41 PM) Henrydamoose: NO (04:11:45 PM) Henrydamoose: I'm a hero! (04:11:54 PM) Henrydamoose: This is my destiny! (04:12:04 PM) Spark: HOW HONORABLE (04:12:13 PM) Hemu is awesome so shut up: What? but the heroes of this story wanna escape this world (04:12:23 PM) Spark: WHYYYYY? (04:12:26 PM) Hemu is awesome so shut up: HENRY YOU'LL BE THAT ONE ASSISTANT GUY (04:12:35 PM) Hemu is awesome so shut up: TO ALL THE HEROES IN THIS STORY (04:12:55 PM) Henrydamoose: What? I'm definitely a hero! (04:12:56 PM) Spark: WHY LEAVE THIS WORLD? (04:12:59 PM) Hemu is awesome so shut up: Oh but you can't tell them i'm evil, it's supposed to be the wise old man turn evil plot point (04:12:59 PM) Henrydamoose: Look at my cape! (04:13:16 PM) Hemu is awesome so shut up: SPARK:CUZ HEROES ARE LAEM LIKE THIS (04:13:25 PM) Spark: I SEE....... (04:13:27 PM) Hemu is awesome so shut up: OK HENRY YOU'LL BE THE HERO OF THIS WORLD (04:13:46 PM) Henrydamoose: Sweet! (04:13:59 PM) ***Spark takes on a human form (04:14:05 PM) Henrydamoose: Lord Nub-Nub, awaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! (04:14:11 PM) Hemu is awesome so shut up: but you still have to assist the heroes of other worlds that join you and whatnot (04:14:16 PM) Henrydamoose: k (04:14:28 PM) Spark left the room. (04:15:07 PM) Will01 Spark21@dm-26986.sip.mem.bellsouth.net entered the room. (04:15:08 PM) mode (+v Will01) by ChanServ (04:15:18 PM) Will01: Hello. (04:15:50 PM) Will01: ..Hello? Is anyone here? (04:16:01 PM) Hemu is awesome so shut up: Hello, Will (04:16:10 PM) Will01: Ahhh.. You know me? (04:16:14 PM) Will01: And what is your name? (04:16:19 PM) Hemu is awesome so shut up: Hemu (04:16:29 PM) Will01: Very well then, Hemu. (04:16:44 PM) Hemu is awesome so shut up: LORD NUB-NUB! (04:16:55 PM) Will01: ...Lord Nub-nub? (04:17:03 PM) Henrydamoose: It's Henry. (04:17:09 PM) Hemu is awesome so shut up: Ok, fine Henry (04:17:15 PM) Henrydamoose: Lord Nub-Nub is my disguise name, my lord. (04:17:15 PM) Hemu is awesome so shut up: Look a hero from another world (04:17:18 PM) Hemu is awesome so shut up: Go assist him (04:17:22 PM) Henrydamoose: Hmmm (04:17:24 PM) Henrydamoose: Will (04:17:28 PM) Henrydamoose: My name is Henry (04:17:40 PM) Hemu is awesome so shut up: While i go be ev- I mean go read a book (04:17:42 PM) Will01: A pleasure to meet you, Henry. (04:17:54 PM) Henrydamoose: Same. (04:18:02 PM) Henrydamoose: This world..... (04:18:08 PM) Will01: Yes? (04:18:11 PM) Henrydamoose: It is not like the others... (04:18:18 PM) ***Hemu is awesome so shut up disappears into the shadows (04:18:19 PM) Will01: Indeed. (04:18:26 PM) Hemu is awesome so shut up: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA- i mean hahahahahahahahahahahaha (04:18:41 PM) Henrydamoose: How did you arrive, Will? On this strange.....cold...place? (04:18:50 PM) Will01: What do you mean? (04:19:12 PM) Henrydamoose: Are you not like the others? Were you perhaps....born here? (04:19:17 PM) Will01: Yes... (04:19:23 PM) Will01: I was. (04:19:32 PM) Will01: And I take it you were not? (04:19:36 PM) Henrydamoose: No (04:19:44 PM) Hemu is awesome so shut up: